User talk:C H U N K Y
The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 20,000. If you would like an urgent response, please C H U N K Y ' S Talk Page Hello! Welcome to my userpage! If you have any questions contact me now! Thanks. __TOC__ __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 15:51, May 30, 2012 RE:Hey Hi Chunky, In case a user has a space in his name, the space needs to be replaced with an underscore ( '''_ ), like this: /*------------------*/ /*--ADMINISTRATORS--*/ /*------------------*/ ahref="/wiki/User:Pam_pam4", ahref="/wiki/User:PookieLover564", ahref="/wiki/User:PookieForever-Returns", .admin { color: Green !important; font-weight: bold; } /*------------------*/ /*--BUREAUCRATS--*/ /*------------------*/ ahref="/wiki/User:C_H_U_N_K_Y", ahref="/wiki/User:Pookiefan", .bureaucrats { color: Purple !important; font-weight: bold; } /*------------------*/ /*--ROLLBACKS--*/ /*------------------*/ ahref="/wiki/User:Theuppie", ahref="/wiki/User:Thomas_D._Coyote", .rollback { color: black !important; font-weight: bold; } Custom DOne Hi Chunky, Your custom is done, here. User links Hi Chunky, It seems liek there are some missing users from the highlight links: * admins ** ahref="/wiki/User:Frimmolino" ** ahref="/wiki/User:Tractionmaincp" * bureaucrats ** ahref="/wiki/User:Arsenal55702" ** ahref="/wiki/User:Artantic" ** ahref="/wiki/User:ChocolateHearts" ** ahref="/wiki/User:Rule666" Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Cursor Code Hi Chunky, I have several questions for you about the cursor: *Do you want me to crop the image first? *Where do you want to make the "pointer" of the cursor (circle middle/ top left/ other)? *On what partds do you want me to apply it (default cursor/ links/ others)? Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Transparant Hi Chunky, Here's your image: *File:Chunky Wand.png When you are done with all of them, let me or another admin/patroller know so we can delete them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Here's your other image: :*File:Chunky Sword.png :Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You're invited JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Custom Teams I was looking at the Recent Wiki Activity, and I came across custom teams, yours and can I just ask you, did you get the idea from me? Orange Puffle Welsh people are so epic Welsh people. Epic people. Same thing. We Welsh peeps are too epic. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 00:06, August 8, 2013 (UTC) No Fair!!! First you deleted my photos from my first month here, and now you deleted the Chee Chee article?, That's not fair Cheechee is the duplicate article, You could have at least look the ?action=history section on both articles before jumping to conclusions, That's messed up dude. User:SporeVideos3 08 Aug 2013 14:13:08 (UTC) Custom Sorry about not being able to draw the body item; there was no cut out and it was very hard to draw it with everything. I chose a black hoodie - everybody loves black hoodies! --Roger6881 12:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 14:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod I am not on the Chat Mod Calender anymore. Why? Edyanuar (talk) 07:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Your picture from the Mariocart25 Productions [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 28, 2013 Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! Happy Holidays ! FROM CADENCE176761 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 RE:Happy Wiki Anniversary! I just want to say thank you to one of the best editors in the wiki :D Dps04talk 16:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC)